<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ah Fuck by Screams_in_anxiety</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590237">Ah Fuck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety'>Screams_in_anxiety</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just random updates for things or me ta use too cry y'know</p><p>People can give story ideas here as well or whateva</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I start school on Monday on our way ta being a god damn lawyer but first gotta do some math writing? SCIENTIFIC SHIT and a college success class yuck</p><p>Anyway yeet soon honeydoves I will murder the law in name of fuck the law</p><p> </p><p>Wait can m'still say that?-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Oop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I've been made aware by my co hosts that uhhhhh y'all probably don't know that there's four people running this shit show </p><p>Maple reactly given access re reads my work and gives ideas </p><p>Jay who just vibes in the background </p><p>Amber who reads smut and laughs in lesbian judgement </p><p>And me the one who mainly writes</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>